


10 Years Where I Loved You the Most (2Seung)

by Woobinjun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 10 years where i loved you the most, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on Manhua, Doctor Sejun, Domestic Fluff, Flashback, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MCD, Make it to 2seung, No Sex, This is my first time writing Mature
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woobinjun/pseuds/Woobinjun
Summary: Hubungan mereka selayaknya kisah remaja SMA yang saling jatuh cinta, memutuskan bersama melalui perjalanan menuju dewasa, menikah, dan hidup sebagai keluarga kecil dengan bahagia. 10 Tahun adalah waktu Seungsik mencintai Seungwoo dan melepaskannya.Based on Manhua "10 Years I Loved You the Most"
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kali aku nulis di AO3, aku gatau akan sesuai ekspetasi kalian atau ga, tapi semoga suka ya. Aku gak jago buat angst apalagi mature content. Ratingnya mature karena ada beberapa adegan sedikit kasar yang takutnya buat kalian ga nyaman. 
> 
> Makasih semua~~

**10 years ago**

Hari ini sekolah terasa melelahkan. Mengawali pagi dengan fisika yang membuat lelah pikiran karena harus menghitung sesuatu yang tidak penting, dilanjutkan dengan biologi yang mengharuskan kita menghafalkan nama tulang, dan juga kelas olahraga. Tetapi kelas olahraga adalah pengecualian karena saat itu, kita bukannya belajar malah bermain. 

Kang Seungsik hanya duduk terdiam di pinggir lapangan. Sesungguhnya ia ingin ikut berlarian menenandang bola dengan teman - temannya, namun kekuatan fisik yang ia punya tidak memungkinkan. Seungsik akan mudah lelah jika terlalu lama berlari. Ia akan merasa pusing dan bisa saja pingsan.

Saat ia masih asyik menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola, tiba - tiba ada sesuatu yang menempep dan membuat pipi nya terasa dingin. Ia menoleh dan melihat kapten sepak bola di team sekolah yang menjadi pelaku penyebab dinginnya pipi.

Seungsik hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Seharusnya sang kapten berada di dalam kelasnya, bukan berdiri disini. 

"Kak Seungwoo?"

"Hai Seungsik. Kamu lagi apa?" Seungwoo menyerahkan minuman tadi kepada Seungsik dan menempati tempat kosong di sampingnya. Pandangannya memang tertuju kepada lapangan namun sesekali melirik kearah Seungsik.

Seungsik terlihat gugup

"Lagi nonton temen -temen main sepak bola. Kok kakak disini? Gaada kelas emang?"

Seungwoo membuka minuman dan meneguknya. "Bosen, pelajaran Pak Puji. Tau kan dia. Sesuai dengan namanya. Haus akan pujian. Gaada yang aku ngerti."

Seungsik hanya tertawa menanggapi lawakan Seungwoo. Ia meneguk minuman yang diberikan oleh sang kakak kelas. Teh peach, kesukaannya.

Kemudian hanya keheningan yang menyambut mereka sampai Seungwoo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Seungsik. Seungsik hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, dengan maksud apa yang dimaksud? 

"Kamu udah tau belum, kalau disini ada taman bunga. Mau kesana gak?." Seungsik menatap ragu uluran tangan tersebut. Setelah ia berpikir, akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan menggenggam tangan kakak kelasnya itu. Tangan Seungsik lebih kecil dibanding tangan Seungwoo. Tautan tangan mereka dieratkan dan mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang menyatu.

Sejak ajakan itu lah, Seungwoo dan Seungsik menjadi semakin dekat.

* * *

**6 years ago**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh Seungsik. Pasalnya, setelah ia menemani Seungwoo untuk mencari data, mengolahnya, dan sekarang Seungwoo berhasil mendapatkan gelar sebagai seorang sarjana bisnis. Seungsik sendiri telah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Tinggal menunggu sidang yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi.

Saat ini, Seungsik duduk di baris paling belakang sementara kedua orang tua Seungwoo berada di bagian depan. Seungwoo terlihat berjalan ke panggung dan berdiri di depan mimbar dengan percaya diri. Ia dipercaya menjadi mahasiswa yang memberikan kesan pesan mewakili yang lain. Tentu dengan sedikit paksaan dari Seungsik, hingga Seungwoo mau melakukannya. 

Acara wisuda selesai. Para tamu dipersilakan meninggalkan tempat acara. Seungsi berjalan menghampiri Ayah dan Ibu Seungwoo, menyampaikan selamat atas wisuda Seungwoo dan juga gelar yang didapatkan oleh anak mereka sebagai mahasiswa terbaik. 

Ayah dan Ibu Seungwoo sudah mengenal Seungsik sedari dulu. Mereka juga menyampaikan terima kasih, karena Seungsik lah Seungwoo bisa mendapat semua gelar ini. Seungsik hanya tertawa malu.

Ketika mereka masih asyik berbincang, tiba - tiba lelaki yang menjadi bahan perbincangan datang dan langsung merangkul Seungsik. Seungsik pun menoleh dan melihat Seungwoo yang tersenyum sambil membawa sebuket bunga baby breath yang mengelilingi mawar biru di tengah. 

"Buat kamu."

Seungsik bingung. Seharusnya ia yang memberikan bunga kepada Seungwoo bukan sebaliknya. Ia menerima buket Seungwoo sambil menunjukkan wajah bingung. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kepala kekasihnya. 

"Coba kamu cari diantara bunga itu ada sesuatu."

"Kan cuma bunga ma--" Seungsik mengangkat bunga yang tadi ia peluk dan melihat kedalam, terdapat satu bunga yang memiliki cincin diatas kelopaknya. Cincin tersebut terlihat bersinar di antara bunga - bunga. Seungsik mengambil tangkai bunga yang berbeda itu dan mengamati cincin tersebut dengan seksama

"Ini..."

" _Seungsik, will you marry me_?"

Han Seungwoo yang masih memakai baju wisudanya berlutut dihadapan Seungsik yang masih syok. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget, dilamar oleh kekasih sendiri saat hari wisuda kekasihnya.

" _Dear Seungsikkie, i know we've been know each other since 4 years ago. It's been a long time huh? I just want to say thank you for making my day. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for giving me support. If i never meet you, i think i will never be in here. I just want to say, i really love you. Next weeks, you will be bachelor too. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. We will have a 2 puppies, just like you want. We can live together. So, will you marry me?_ "

"Itu kamu hafalin berapa lama? Hahaha." 

"Lebih lama daripada aku hafalin kata sambutan ku tadi."

Seungsik terdiam dan tiba - tiba air mata yang ia tahan keluar. Ia segera menganggukan kepalanya dan menarik Seungwoo untuk berdiri. Ia memeluk Seungwoo dengan erat sambil tertawa karena kelakuan ajaib Seungwoo dan menangis karena bahagia.

 _"I love you"_ bisik Seungsik " _Please, don't leave me. Okey?_ "

" _Never_ " 

* * *

**5 years ago**

Setelah 1 tahun menikah dan tinggal di apartemen milik Seungwoo saat kuliah dulu, mereka akhirnya pindah ke rumah yang minimalis. Mereka berpikir, jika mereka tetap harus tinggal di apartemen, anak cucu mereka tidak dapat bermain dengan halaman yang luas nanti. Hingga setelah sama - sama mendapatkan pekerjaan - Seungwoo yang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan Seungsik menjadi editor - mereka menabung untuk membeli rumah ini.

Setelah memasukkan barang bawaan dan juga merakit ulang _furniture_ , mereka memutuskan istirahat dan duduk di ruang tengah. Seungsik menyandarkan kepalanya kepada Seungwoo yang memeluk pundaknya. Ini adalah posisi ternyaman untuk mereka yang lelah memindah-mindahkan barang.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita punya tempat yang lebih luas."

"Tapi ini ga seluas rumah yang aku tunjukin ke kamu."

"Tabungan kita belum cukup kak." Seungsik menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan wajah tidak suka terhadap ide Seungwoo

"Aku bisa pinjem uang ayah dulu. Kemaren ayah udah nawarin loh, tapi kamu gamau."

"Gak. Aku pengen rumah ini hasil keringet kita, bukan minta sama orang lain. Kalau kita udah menikah, berarti kita harus jadi orang yang mandiri dong. Aku juga gaenak sama orang tua kamu. Bantu kita dari dulu." Seungsik menunjukkan wajah merajuknya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan diatas dadanya. 

Tanda ia marah tetapi kesannya menggemaskan dimata Seungwoo

"Iya iya. Yang penting kamu senang. Bearti kita harus rajin nabung. 5 tahun lagi kita pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar lagi ya."

"Okey, kamu juga nabung yang bener. Jangan beli hoodie, beli sepatu gucci, prada itu. Kan yang boros kamu mentang - mentang ngerti _fashion_."

"Kan aku belinya sekalian sama kamu kamu, biar couple kita." Seungwoo menarik Seungsik kedalam pelukannya. Seungsik tidak memberontak. Malah menguntungkan, baginya tempat ia mengisi energi adalah pelukan hangat Seungwoo.

"Banyak alasan." Seungsik menyamankan dirinya

"Ssik."

"Hm"

"Aku cinta kamu pake banget."

"Hm."

" _I love you forever Seungsikkie_."

Seungsik hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan cinta Seungwoo. Ia terbiasa mendengar perkataan cinta seungwoo, namun perkataan cinta ditambah kata 'selamanya' membuat bagian di dada Seungsik merasa sesat. 

Ia merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi perkataan itu hanya lelucon belakang.

Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyamankan diri. Meletakkan kepalanya di dada Seungwoo, mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya.

" _You know, i love you too_."

 _"And please, don't leave me."_ Ucapan ini hanya Seungsik ucapkan dalam hati. Ia benar - benar tidak mau ditinggalkan

* * *

**2 years ago**

Seungsik hanya terduduk diam dan memandang lantai yang menampakan kaki - kaki orang yang sibuk di lobi rumah sakit.

Ia kira demam dan tubuh terlalu lelah yang dia rasakan hanya karena sarapan yang tidak teratur sehingga ia lemas dan tidak ada energi. Ataupun mimisan yang terjadi beberapa kali kemarin hanya karena kelelahan, ternyata lebih dari sekedar harus beristirahat sebentar.

Seungsik harus beristirahat dalam waktu yang lama ditambah harus meminum obat - obat untuk membantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.  
Belum lagi sebulan sekali kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan sel jahat.

Seungsik di diagnosa mengidap kanker darah. Lebih tepatnya _Chronic myelogenous leukemia_ (CML). Memang masih ditahap awal, namun pengobatan harus segera dilakukan. Mulai bulan depan, ia harus mengikuti kemoterapi untuk membunuh sel kanker tersebut. Sedari tadi ada hal yang ia bingungkan. Apakah harus memberitahu Seungwoo atau tidak. Tetapi, ia tidak mau membuat Seungwoo khawatir. Apalagi Seungwoo sekarang sudah dipercaya menjadi direktur. Pasti ia sangat sibuk dan penyakit yang ia idap hanya akan menjadi beban.

Seungsik menghela napas dan berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah lift untuk turun kebawah. 

Namun saat ia ingin memencet tombol lift, terdapat tangan lain yang ikut memencet berbarengan dengan tangannya. Secara otomatis mereka berdua menjauhkan jari mereka dan berpandangan.

"Dokter lim?"

"Oh, Tuan Kang. Maaf, biar saya saja yang pencet."

Seungsik hanya mengangguk. Mereka terlihat canggung padahal 2 jam yang lalu mereka baru mengobrol perihal penyakit yang baru diketahui. Pintu lift pun terbuka, Dokter Lim mempersilakan Seungsik masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka ternyata memiliki tujuan yang sama. Lantai basement. 

Saat keluar dari lift, dokter Lim mepersilakan Seungsik untuk keluar duluan. Saat Seungsik ingin membuka pintu, tiba - tiba tangan dokter Lim menahannya.

"Tuan Kang setelah ini ada acara?"

"Hm?" Seungsik menunjukkan wajah kebingungan. "Tidak ada. Kenapa dokter Lim?"

"Ayuk temani saya minum kopi di cafe dekat sini. _bill on me_ dan panggil aja Sejun."

* * *

**1 years ago**

Seungwoo hari ini datang dalam acara _fashion show_. Suatu hal yang tidak mau ia ikuti sejak menjabat sebagai direktur. Seungwoo lebih memilih memeluk kekasihnya seharian di rumah sambil menonton netflix ditemani dengan cokelat panas dan _popcorn caramel_ buatan suaminya sendiri. 

Namun acara kali ini berbeda, ia harus menemani salah satu investor yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Mau-tidak mau ia harus datang. 

Demi kepentingan perusahaan. 

Seungwoo duduk disalah satu bangku bagian VIP. Kliennya berada disebelahnya, bersama dengan istrinya yang terlihat awet muda. Pasti perawatan yang dibutuhkan puluhan juta.

Sebenarnya Seungwoo bisa mengajak Seungsik, namun sang suami tidak bisa menemani nya karena ada deadline buku yang harus ia setor kepada penerbit. Dan sialnya itu hari ini. Sehingga Seungsik terkurung di dalam ruang kerjanya dengan laptop dan secangkir kopi. 

_Pasti anak itu memesan makan cepat saji. Sehabis acara ini, aku masakin nasi goreng deh_

Sungguh ia merasa bosan. Kesepakatan kerja mereka telah terjadi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mengapa ia tidak pergi dari sini dan pulang kerumah? Menganggu Seungsik yang sedang fokus? Tetapi ia tidak mau mendapatkan amukan dari suaminya dan jika Seungwoo langsung pergi, terkesan tidak sopan. Biarkan sampai acara ini selesai dan ia akan menagih pelukan sebagai bentuk mengisi energi kepada Seungsik. Mungkin dengan sedikit kecupan. Akhirnya Seungwoo memilih untuk tetap diam, menikmati pertunjukkan yang menampilkan model - model memperagakan busana dari _designer_ ternama. 

Disaat itulah Seungwoo melihat suatu yang bersinar dan berbeda dari model - model sebelumnya. Lelaki yang menggunakan baju putih dipadu dengan _coat_ berwarna khaki dan juga celana biru tua. Terlihat manis dan menawan. Walaupun wajah model itu datar, ia dapat melihat seberapa manisnya lelaki itu jika tersenyum maupun tertawa. 

Seungwoo suka.

Sedari tadi ia tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya hingga lelaki itu menghilang. Getar gawainya pun ia abaikan. 

Ketika acara selesai, partner bisnisnya mengajak Seungwoo untuk langsung menuju backstage dan berkenalan dengan para model. Seungwoo sendiri tidak pernah mengumumkan bahwa ia sudah menikah. Banyak orang yang memperkenalkannya dengan pria manis maupun wanita cantik. Namun ia selalu mengingat suaminya yang menunggu dirumah,

Namun hari ini berbeda.

Disanalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Choi Byungchan, lelaki yang memiliki senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Manisnya seperti permen kapas yang ia makan di taman bermain ketika berkencan dengan Seungsik.

Mereka saling berkenalan dan berjabat tangan. Fokus Seungwoo terbagi antara tangan lembut Byungchan dan senyum yang menunjukkan lesung pipi.

_mungkin ini kah yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

  
\---  
  


Seungsik sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Ia kembali mimisan namun ini lebih deras daripada biasanya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum makan siang dan melewatkan obat yang harusnya ia minum. Sekarang kepalanya terasa pusing dan badannya lemas. Ia hampir saja terjatuh di dapur saat akan menyiapkan makan malam. Untung saja ia segera menahan tubuhnya pada tembok. 

Seungsik berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Meraih gawai yang terletak diatas meja kerja dan mencari kontak nama Seungwoo. Mungkin ini saatnya ia memberitahukan kepada suaminya tentang penyakit yang ia alami selama satu tahun ini.

Pada panggilan pertama, tidak ada jawaban. Pada panggilan kedua dan ketiga pun tetap sama. Rasa sakit pun semakin melanda. Kepalanya semakin pusing. Darah terus mengucur membasahi baju yang ia gunakan. Maka dengan sedikit kesadaran, ia memencet nomor seseorang yang pasti akan membantunya.

"Halo?"

"Se- Se- Jun. Tolong."

"Seungsik?"

"Tolong Sejun." Lalu panggilan terputus.

  
\---  
  


"Kenapa kamu ga minum obat?" Itu adalah perkataan pertama yang Sejun tanyakan kepada Seungsik setelah suster memberitahu bahwa tuang Kang sudah sadar dan ia masuk ke kamar rawat Seungsik.

"Aku lupa. Aku dikejar deadline. Harusnya aku gak atur jadwal kemo saat dekat tanggal deadline. Jam kerja ku malah jadi hancur. Jadinya kerjaan aku berantakan dan ya, berakhir begini." Seungsik tersenyum. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa - apa. 

Seungsik hanya kelelahan biasa akibat lalai meminum obat. 

"Kamu udah telepon keluarga kamu?"

"Gausah. Aku gamau buat mereka khawatir."

Terjadi keheningan yang menyapa. Sejun memilih duduk disamping Seungsik, menatap kedua matanya. Yang ditatap hanya salah tingkah dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Kalau suami kamu? Udah kamu hubungi?" Seungsik langsung menatap Sejun dan menunjukkan wajah bingung. Sejak kapan Sejun tau kalau ia sudah me-- "Aku tadi gasengaja lihat foto pernikahan kalian. Suami kamu tinggi juga ya. Coba deh kamu telepon dia. Siapa tau sekarang dia lagi cariin kamu." 

Sejun memberikan gawai milik Seungsik yang ia bawa tadi. Seungsik hanya menatap gawainya. Jika ia menghubungi Seungwoo dan memberitahukan keadaannya, pasti laki - laki itu akan panik dan berlari ke Rumah Sakit seperti orang kesetanan. 

Tapi jika ia tidak memberi kabar, Seungwoo akan khawatir melihat rumah yang kosong dan beberapa tetes darah yang baunya tidak mengenakan.

Maka Seungsik memilih opsi pertama. 

Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat. Pada panggilan kedua, tiba - tiba suara Seungwoo terdengar yang malah membuat Seungsik panik dan refleks menggenggam tangan Sejun. 

"Halo?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hm, kamu dimana?"

"Aku di --." Hening setelah Seungwoo tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. 

"Kak itu siapa?" Terdengar suara lelaki lain yang sangat pelan namun masih bisa Seungsik dengar dengan baik.

"Aku di kantor. Ada pekerjaan mendadak. Malam ini aku ga pulang. Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Bye."

Seungwoo memutuskan panggilannya tanpa membiarkan Seungsik berbicara sedikit pun. Seungsik meletakkan gawainya di samping tempat tidur dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sejun. Ia membenarkan posisi tertidurnya dan membalikkan badan, membelakangi Sejun. 

"Dokter Lim boleh tinggalin saya sebentar?"

Sejun yang tiba - tiba dipanggil secara formal pun tertegun. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan usapan di kepala Seungsik sebelum pergi. 

_Mungkin Seungsik ada masalah_

Saat Sejun pergi, tiba - tiba suara tangisan terdengar. Memang pelan. Seungsik tidak boleh berburuk sangka. Ia harus kuat. Mungkin tadi salah dengar. Mungkin tadi adalah sekretaris Seungwoo (ia kenal dengan sekretaris Seungwoo dan dia perempuan. Bukan laki - laki), mungkin tadi karyawannya, mungkin tadi OB yang akan membuatkan Seungwoo kopi. Seungsik harus berpikir positif. 

Semakin ia berpikir, semakin sakit. Sekarang tidak hanya kepala dan tubuhnya yang sakit. Namun juga hati nya. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sudah ia kubur sejak mengenal Han Seungwoo. Perasaan paling ia benci dan takuti. 

Perasaan ditinggalkan. 

* * *

**Now**

Seungsik tau ada yang salah dengan hubungan dia dan Seungwoo. Dia merasakan itu. Seungwoo selama satu tahun sejak ia jatuh pingsan dulu, berubah 90 derajat. Seungwoo terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Entah apa itu. Padahal ayah dan ibu Seungwoo menceritakan bahwa Seungwoo selalu pulang tepat waktu. Tidak ada lembur. Bahkan selama 6 bulan ini, Seungwoo pulang tepat pukul 5 sore. Tetapi yang Seungsik dapat adalah Seungwoo yang pulang pukul 11 malam setelah hari, terkadang tidak pulang. Alasannya ya karena lembur. 

Jika memang Seungwoo pulang pukul 5 sore, seharusnya ia bisa menemani Seungsik _check up_ hari ini. Tapi sepertinya Seungwoo tidak pulang. Tas yang biasa di gunakan untuk perlengkapan 'menginap di kantor' ia bawa pergi. Artinya sang kekasih hari ini akan sangat sibuk dan tidak pulang kerumah.

Seungsik memilih pergi menggunakan taksi. Ia takut jika ia menyetir, ia akan kehilangan fokusnya jika tiba - tiba rasa sakit itu menyerang. 

Sesampai dirumah sakit, ia menuju keruangan Sejun. Seperti biasa, Sejun selalu memiliki banyak pasien. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih mendaftar menjadi pasien terakhir yang masuk kedalam. Banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sejun. 

Saat giliran Seungsik tiba, ia masuk kedalam. Tidak lupa memberikan senyum kepada perawat yang berjaga. Saking seringnya ia kesini, Seungsik cukup dikenal oleh beberapa perawat.

Saat masuk, ia disapa dengan bau kayu manis yang khas. Tidak tercium wangi rumah sakit sama sekali. Sejun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang dibalas oleh Seungsik.

"Jadi tuan Kang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

\---

Hasil pemeriksaan Seungsik menunjukkan tanda baik. Ia hanya perlu menambah beberapa obat dan juga menambah jadwal kemoterapinya. Sel kanker yang ada di tubuh Seungsik semakin berkembang. Sejun takut hal itu dapat menggerogoti tubuh Seungsik bahkan organ lainnya.

Seungsik mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Saat ia membuka pintu, tiba - tiba terdengar suara Sejun.

"Sik, mau pulang bareng aja ga?"

Seungsik menolehkan kepalanya dan menggeleng

"Gak usah jun, aku naik taksi aja." Sejujurnya Seungsik takut Sejun akan bertanya, kemana perginya Seungwoo saat suaminya sakit seperti ini.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kemarin kamu tolak ajakan makan malam, sekarang harus iya-in ajakan pulang bareng. Okey?" 

Seungsik sekali lagi hanya sosok yang mematuhi apa yang dipinta. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tunggu diluar ya."

Seungsik keluar terlebih dahulu dan duduk di ruang tunggu. Ia masih sulit mengontrol warna merah di pipi jika bertatapaan langsung dengan Sejun.

Saat ia fokus menarik - membuang napas, tiba - tiba sebuah syal melingkar di lehernya. Seungsik mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat dimana Sejun yang fokus memasangkan syal di lehernya. Setelah pekerjaan selesai, ia merapihkan letak syal dan tersenyum bangga.

"Tadi habis hujan kan? Nanti kamu kedinginan."

"Ini jakarta jun, panas kalau pakai ini tau."

"Udah gapapa, pakai aja. Yuk pulang." Sejun menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Mengisyarakatkan Seungsik untuk menggenggam tangannya. Seungsik tertawa dan menerima uluran tangan Sejun. Ia berdiri dan tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Seungsik berjalan terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Sejun dibelakangnya.

  
  
\---

Jarak rumah sakit dan rumah Seungsik tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 30 menit jika tidak macet. Seungsik melepas sabuk pengaman dan mulai melepaskan syal yang mengikat di lehernya. Tetapi Sejun menahan tangan Seungsik, 

"Bawa kedalem aja."

"Tapi nanti kamu pake apa?"

"Gapapa bawa aja. Okey?" Seungsik mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia melambaikan tangan saat mobil Sejun mulai menjauh. 

Seungsik menghela napas. Setiba dirumah, Ia melihat mobil Seungwoo terparkir di garasi rumah mereka. Itu bearti Seungwoo pulang. Seungsik tersenyum, ia segera masuk kedalam rumah dan melepaskan syal yang melilit lehernya, dilipat, dan diletakkan diatas sofa. Ia akan mencuci syal itu terlebih dahulu sebelum dikembalikan saat kontrol selanjutnya.

Saat ia akan berjalan ke kamar, Seungwoo sudah berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Seungsik pun kaget. Sejak ka--

"Itu punya siapa?"

"Teman aku." Jawab Seungsik singkat. Ia menatap tepat kedua mata Seungwoo.

"Kamu habis darimana? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?"

"Kerja."

"Kamu bukan pekerja kantoran Seungsik. Gak mungkin kamu pulang dari kantor. Kamu cuman editor dari rumah. Kamu sendiri yang bilang cuman pengen dirumah." Seungsik lupa, ia tidak bisa berbohong jika tentang kebiasaan dirinya. Seungwoo sangat tau pasti, ia malas keluar dari rumah. Ia memilih menjadi editor dibanding jurnalis karena ia ingin pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakan dimana saja. 

"Aku ke kantor penerbit. Hari ini aku pengen aja ke kantor. Udah lama aku gakesana selain kumpulin naskah."

"Okey kalau kamu ke kantor, kenapa kamu ga bawa mobil?" Seungsik terdiam. Jika ia memberitahukan perihal ia takut kehilangan fokusnya ketika menyetir, pembicaraan mereka akan semakin panjang dan Seungwoo akan segera tau penyakit yang di idapnya.

"Lagi males nyetir." Seungsik lelah. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Seungwoo.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong, Kang Seungsik."

_Oh, ternyata dia Kang bukan Han. Harusnya ia ingat itu_ batin Seungsik

"Apalagi kak? Kakak mau tanya apa lagi?"

"Kamu pulang sama siapa tadi?"

"Dianter."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Teman." Seungsik ingin melepas genggaman tangan Seungwoo di lengannya tetapi percuma karena bukannya lepas malah semakin kuat "Aku capek kak. Mau istirahat." 

"KANG SEUNGSIK." Seungwoo meninggikan suaranya, menandakan bahwa ia marah besar. Ini pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun, Seungsik melihat Seungwoo marah besar dengannya.

"APALAGI KAK?" 

Tiba - tiba Seungwoo mengangkat tangannya. Ia bersiap untuk menampar suaminya. Seungsik tidak takut. Ia hanya memandang kedua mata Seungwoo, membuat Seungwoo menahan tangannya diatas.

"Tampar aja kak."

Seungwoo masih memberikan ancang - ancang akan menampar. Namun ia masih terdiam.

"Kenapa diem aja? Tampar kak." Seungsik menunjukkan wajah menantangnya. Hal ini semakin membuat amarah Seungwoo naik. Bukannya menampar malah Seungwoo menarik tangan Seungsik kasar.

Seungsik meronta. Sungguh tangannya terasa sangat sakit. Seungwoo masih terus menyeretnya hingga masuk kedalam kamar. Sampai disana, ia langsung terlempar ditempat tidur dan pintu kamar di tutup kencang.

Seungwoo merangkak naik keatas tubuh Seungsik. Seungsik membuang muka namun Seungwoo memegang dagunya dan menahan kepalanya agar tetap menatap dia.

"Kayaknya udah lama kita ga ngelakuin ini. Karena Sikkie udah nakal, harusnya secara kasar kan?"

Seungsik meronta. Ia ingin lepas dari kungkungan tubuh Seungwoo namun ia tau Seungwoo lebih kuat darinya. Mencoba mendorong Seungwoo pun tidak bisa karena ia benar - benar menahan berat tubuh di kedua lengannya. Seungsik hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis. 

Pertarungan panas mereka diiringi dengan teriak kesakitan Seungsik. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya. Setidaknya ia tetap harus sadar. Biarkan suaminya melakukan apa saja dengan tubuhnya. 

Selama Han Seungwoo senang, apapun akan Seungsik lakukan. Termasuk pergi dari kehidupannya.

  
\---  
  


Seungwoo terbangun pada pukul 5 pagi. Ia melihat Seungsik yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun masih tertidur hingga saat ini. Seungsik meringkuk dalam tidurnya dan itu membuat Seungwoo merasa bersalah.

Seungwoo jadi merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bentakan dan paksaan yang dilakukan kemarin sangat menyakiti Seungsik. Namun amarah dan nafsu sudah menjadi satu dan tidak bisa ia elak. Telinganya seakan tuli mendengar jeritan kesakitan Seungsik.

Seungwoo bangun dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Ia masih memikirkan kesalahan yang ia buat kepada Seungsik. Tidak hanya tentang semalam, namun kesalahannya di waktu - waktu terdahulu. Kesalahan sering membohongi, kasar, dan menduakan Seungsik.

Kesalahan terakhir adalah kesalahan terbesar hidupnya. Namun mau dikata apa, semua sudah terjadi. Biarkan ini tetap menjadi rahasianya dan tuhan. Seungsik tidak perlu tau, Seungsik tidak perlu merasa sakit. Seungsik hanya perlu berada di sisinya maka dunianya akan indah.

Seungwoo berdiri dan saat ia akan menyelimuti Seungsik, ada darah yang cukup banyak di tempat tidur. Seungwoo terdiam. Apakah kemarin ia terlalu menyakiti Seungsik? Namun darah yang ada di tempat tidur lebih banyak daripada biasanya. 

_Mungkin kemarin gue terlalu kasar. Kita juga udah lama gak having a sex_

Seungwoo memilih meninggalkan Seungsik untuk membersihkan diri dan pergi. Dia harus pergi untuk bertemu dengan Byungchan. Pasti kekasih manisnya sudah merindukan dirinya.

  
\---

Rumah tangga Seungwoo dan Seungsik semakin lama semakin terlihat suram. Seungwoo yang berangkat pagi, kadang pulang larut malam, kadang tidak pulang sama sekali. 

Seungsik tau, Seungwoo berselingkuh. Ia tidak _sepolos_ itu. Dulu, saat dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit, Seungsik merasa sudah lama tidak berjalan - jalan sendiri di Mall. Maka ia memilih untuk berjalan - jalan sebentar. Namun apa yang ia lihat disana adalah hal yang ingin ia lupakan. Seungwoo, sang suami, pergi dengan seorang model yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Byungchan. 

Seungsik tetaplah Seungsik. Seungsik yang selalu memendam masalahnya sendiri. Tentu dia tidak akan datang menghampiri mereka dan melabrak Byungchan seperti sinetron - sinetron. Mereka sudah dewasa. Seungsik juga tidak akan bertanya kepada Seungwoo tentang hubungannya dengan Byungchan. Biarkan Seungwoo yang berbicara langsung dengannya. Entah kapan.

Tetapi suatu saat, Seungsik yang sedang menikmati paginya dengan segelas teh, melihat sebuah surat di atas meja makan. Surat yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Seungwoo.

Surat perceraian.

Seungsik tentu ingin menangis. Ia diceraikan oleh suami nya sendiri. Cinta nya sejak 10 tahun kemarin hingga sekarang. Mungkin selamanya? Seseorang yang ia harap akan berada disampingnya sampai sisa hidupnya habis. Namun dia tau, dia tidak bisa menahan Seungwoo lebih lama. Seungwoo butuh kebebasan. Seungsik meminum teh nya dan mengambil pulpen di ruang kerjanya. Membubuhkan tanda tangan miliknya disamping tanda tangan Seungwoo.

Antara Han Seungwoo dan Kang Seungsik.

Mungkin ini akhir cerita mereka. Mulai saat ini, Seungsik akan menjalani sisa hidupnya sendiri.

\---

Sidang perceraian selalu di datangi oleh Seungwoo. Namun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Seungsik. Seungsik selalu berhalangan hadir. Kuasa hukumnya mengatakan bahwa Seungsik sedang sakit. 

_Mungkin alerginya kambuh lagi. Tapi kenapa setiap persidangan tidak pernah hadir? Kemana dia?_

Namun selama persidangan berlangsung ada seorang pria yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ia tidak pernah absen sekalipun. Dan ketika resmi bercerai, pria itu menahan Seungwoo yang akan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Seungwoo menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung. "Gue Sejun. Temennya Seungsik."

_Ternyata dia temannya Seungsik_

"Kenapa? Kok lu yang dateng? Seungsik mana?"

"Bukan urusan lu. Gue cuman mau bilang, setelah ini lepasin Seungsik dan biarin dia bahagia. Asal lu tau, lu menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sayang sama lu dengan tulus." Sejun pergi meninggalkan Seungwoo yang terdiam.

Di hati kecil Seungwoo pun masih ada rasa sayang itu. Namun Seungwoo tau itu hanya sisa cinta mereka. Mungkin karena terbiasa bersama 10 tahun, maka rasa cinta itu masih ada.

\---

Sejun masuk kedalam salah satu ruang rawat pasiennya dan melihat sang pasien duduk di tempat tidurnya, menatap jendela. 

"Seungsik."

Seungsik menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Sejun menghampiri Seungsik dan duduk disampingnya. Keadaan Seungsik sudah mulai membaik. Lusa Seungsik bisa pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Kamu emang gak ada pasien Jun?"

"Pasien aku kan kamu. Jadi ini aku lagi kunjungan ke tempat pasienku."

"Hahaha bisa aja."

Setelah itu hanya terjadi keheningan diantara mereka

"Seungsik."

"Hmm."

"Aku suka sama kamu."

Seungsik terkejut dengan perkataan Sejun dan menolehkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Sejun. Sejun pun membalas tatapan Sejun

_Dia berkata jujur_

"Kamu yakin suka sama aku?"

"Aku ya--"

"Aku cowok Jun. Kamu bisa dapetin yang lebih baik dari aku."

"Aku gapeduli. Kamu itu cowok, cewek, maupun campuran pun. Aku gapeduli. Aku cuman sayang sama kamu."

Sejun menggenggam tangan Seungsik yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Tiba - tiba Sejun memajukan kepalanya secara perlahan dan mencium Seungsik tepat di bibirnya.

* * *

Seungsik memilih pulang ke apartemen Sejun. Esok, ia akan membereskan barang - barangnya yang berada dirumah dan akan menyewa apartemen yang dekat dari kantornya.

Hari ini Sejun berjanji akan menghibur Seungsik seharian sebagai hadiah atas kepulangan Seungsik dari rumah sakit.

Mereka menonton film yang selama ini ingin Seungsik tonton. Sejun ternyata mempunyai anak anjing lucu bernama Polly. Sedari dulu Seungsik ingin memelihara anjing namun karena Seungwoo memiliki alergi dengan hewan berbulu, harapan Seungsik hanya tinggal harapan. Sekarang ia bisa bermain dengan anjing putih kecil bernama Polly yang sangat menggemaskan. 

"Ke halaman depan yuk. Kamu harus banyak kena matahari."

Seungsik mengikuti langkah Sejun menuju balkon apartemennya. Balkon apartemennya disusun dengan rapih dan banyak tumbuhan. Sejun menyuruh Seungsik untuk duduk. Sejun memanjat pagar balkon dan berdiri diatasnya. Ia berdiri diantara pot tanaman yang menjadi kesayangan ibu nya jika berkunjung ke tempatnya.. 

"Hati - hati."

"Gimana, suka kan?"

"Iya, tapi kamu hati - hati dong Hahaha."

Sejun turun dan tiba- tiba berlutut dihadapan Seungsik. Ia mengeluarkan kotak biru dari dalam saku celananya. Membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah gelang sederhana. Sejun mengambil gelang itu dan memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Seungsik. Seungsik tersenyum. Setelah dipasangkan dengan cantik, Sejun mencium buku - buku jari Seungsik. 

"Aku sayang sama kamu."

Seungsik memilih memeluk Sejun untuk mengutarakan rasa sayangnya. 

"Aku gapernah akan lupain kamu. Kalau emang benar, kita akan ada di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku berharap kita bersama di satu cerita yang sama dengan ending bersama. Maaf ya, di kehidupan ini kita belum bisa bersama. Terima kasih Sejun."

Sejun tiba - tiba mengangkat Seungsik dan membawanya masuk kedalam. Ia menempatkan Seungsik di atas pangkuannya. Seungsik tertawa melihat kelakuan usil Sejun. Seluruh wajahnya diciumi oleh Sejun. Sama seperti polly ketika menciumnya tadi.

"Jun."

"Hmm."

Sejun memberhentikan ciumannya dan menatap mata Seungsik. Seungsik pun mengulurkan tangannya, memegang pipi Sejun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Seungsik, aku sayang sama kamu." 

Seungsik tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sejun. Tiba - tiba usapan di pipi Sejun melemah dan tangan Seungsik terjatuh.

"Aku sayang sama kamu, selamanya."


	2. Epilogue

Seungwoo sedang menyaksikan kekasihnya , Choi Byungchan, melakukan _catwalk_ untuk sebuah acara _fashion show_. Mereka sudah resmi bertunangan dan akan melaksanakan pernikahan minggu depan di pulau Bali.

Saat acara selesai berlangsung, ia akan berjalan ke _backstage_ sebelum seseorang menahan bahunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat pria yang ia lihat dipersidangan perceraian dirinya dan Seungsik, 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Gue mau ngomong."

"Lain kali aja, gue udah di tung--"

"Gue udah bilang Byungchan dan gue udah bilang penyelenggara buat kosongin tempat ini, gue mau ngomong dulu sama lu disini. 15 menit. Gak lebih."

Seungwoo menghela napas dan menyuruh Sejun duduk. Acara _fashion show_ telah berakhir. Para tamu undangan dan wartawan sudah berjalan meninggalkan tempat acara. Meninggalkan dua lelaki yang duduk bersisihan.

"Seungsik udah pulang."

"Ke Korea?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?" Seungwoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sejun. Sejun tetap menatap kedepan. Seakan tempat berjalan para model lebih menarik daripada tatapan penasaran mantan suami Seungsik ini.

"Seungsik dipanggil tuhan."

"HAHAHAHA" Seungwoo tertawa dengan kencang. "Lu berdua kalau mau kompromi kerjain gue tuh mikir. Ga lucu ah becanda lu. Di aamiin-in tuhan, mampus lu."

"Gue serius Han Seungwoo bangsat." dan amarah yang selama ini ditahan Sejun keluar. Ia menonjok Seungwoo tepat di rahangnya, membuat Seungwoo jatuh tersungkur.

"Gue gak akan pernah becandain kematian seseorang, Han Seungwoo. Gue dokter. Kematian adalah hal yang fatal dan bukat buat dibecandain. Seungsik udah meninggal. 7 bulan yang lalu."

Tawa Seungwoo semakin besar. Saat Sejun ingin memukul Seungwoo kembali, Seungwoo menahan pukulannya dan membalas pukulan tadi. Sekarang Sejun yang terjatuh

"Gamungkin. Seungsik gamungkin mati. Dia ga sakit apa apa. Dia se--"

"Seungsik kena Leukimia. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Gue dokter yang nanganin dia. Dia selalu bilang gak akan pernah kasih tau lu. Dia gamau buat lu khawatir. Bego. Cowok brengsek kayak lu harusnya dibuat sengsara. Seungsik tuh terlalu baik sama lo dan lu gapernah hargai kebaikan dia.

Dia masih sayang banget sama lu. Bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya. Itu penyesalan gue. Kenapa gue telat buat dia jatuh hati sama gue. Kenapa dia menderita karena lu, Kenapa Han Seungwoo."

Seungwoo hanya terdiam. Sungguh ini adalah berita tentang Seungsik yang tidak ia harapkan setelah mereka bercerai. Ia ingin Seungsik bahagia dengan kekasih barunya. Ia ingin keinginan Seungsik memiliki anak segera terwujud. Ia berharap dengan orang baru Seungsik dapat memelihara anjing maupun kucing. Hewan yang sedari dulu ia inginkan.

Sejun berdiri dan memberikan bogeman mentah kepada Seungwoo. Kali ini ia mewakili Seungsik yang tidak berani untuk menyakiti Seungwoo. Karena baginya, Seungwoo adalah cinta 10 tahunnya.

Sejun melemparkan cincin ke samping Seungwoo. Seungwoo mengambil itu dan melihat cincin yang ia berikan kepada Seungsik berada ditangannya. Sedari mereka menikah hingga bercerai, Seungwoo tau Seungsik tidak akan pernah melepaskan cincin itu. Karena itu benda yang paling berharga baginya dibanding nyawa-nya sendiri.

"Seungsik kasih itu ke gue. Katanya lu berhak nyimpen itu. Dia udah gabisa pake cincin itu lagi. Dia juga bilang, jangan pernah jual rumah kalian." Sejun membuang mukanya dan melemparkan kertas. Seungwoo memang sangat bearti di kehidupan Seungsik dan ia tidak dapat menolak itu. "Gue pergi. Kalau lu mau kunjungin Seungsik, itu alamatnya. Lo harus minta maaf sama dia. Walau sama batu nisannya sekalipun."

Sejun pergi meninggalkan Seungwoo yang berbaring dilantai. Menahan tangisnya. Baru 10 langkah Sejun pergi, terdengar suara teriakan Seungwoo dan juga suara patahan kursi.

Biarkan Seungwoo yang menyesal.


End file.
